The case of the Borgia pearl
by Sherlock's mind
Summary: (The Continuation of The crooked B of 221B) John takes Maddie under his wing as she lives in the flat with the boys while they clear her name. Maddies case is pushing Sherlock to the edge causing him to Panic and relapse . Will john be able to keep both of them alive.
1. Tea for three

**Hello this is the sequel to 'the crooked B of 221B'. I'm making this separate because I can't figure out why the first book isn't showing up anywhere other then the app on my phone.**

 **This picks up where we left off last time Maddie will try to convince the grate detective that she is innocent.**

"But first you must convince me."

Maddie leaned back in her chair as if searching her mind for an argument. Then, her eyes lit up, she found exactly what she was looking for.

"If I were a thief then why would I sit in frunt of a detective that could tell a persons life story just by looking at them." Maddie said gesturing twords the detective.

Sherlock shifted in his chair in defeat. "but how will we prove it to a whole cort-" Sherlock was cut off by John's cellphone ringing. Sherlock flinched at the sound, it is an involuntary act caused by the countless phone calls that destroyed his life[Moriarty].

"Mycroft," John always answered the phone loud enough so Sherlock knows who it is calling.

"John, lock the doors and your windows. A convict has escaped, she's a threat to Sherlock and you." Mycroft spoke in a panicked voice but somehow still managed to sound like everything was under control.

"Ok what dose she-." John was cut off by Mycroft.

"Greg is in the hospital."

"O shit, I'll be right there."

"No no you can't leave," Mycroft snapped back as soon as John finished his thought. "Where you not listening? you and Sherlock are in danger. Now I have sent a cab with the Borgia Peril documents, everything that we know about it. Only you go down and get them, Sherlock needs to stay out of sight, don't tell him about the girl, he'll get cerous and investigate."

"Ok what about Greg?" John insisted.

"He's fine, I'm with him." Mycroft ashured John.

"I thought you where smart," John said with a sigh.

He herd a shuffling from the other end of the phone, Mycroft straitened up as if deflecting John's insult.

"I mean what happened to him." John continued.

Mycroft sighed, "We where attack by the girl, she shot him with his own gun."

John turned to Maddie who then shrunk in her seat du to the intense expression John had plastered across his face.

"She sh-" John stopped himself, he knew that if Sherlock knew that Maddie had nearly killed one of his friends he would never get his help.

"I'll get Sherlock onto it."

"Thank you John, and for god sake don't let Sherlock know about her." Then a beeping came through the phone implying that Mycroft has hung up.

"Well?" Sherlock exclaimed.

"The files are waiting in a cab downstairs."

"Is that it? Dam, I know my brother can drag a conversation but I don't know he was that good at it."

John pushed himself out of his chair to avoid further conversation with the detective, as John made his way to the door Sherlock offered to help but John denied, and made his way to the cab.

XXX

As John pulled the last box from the cab a woman stepped out from the passenger side. She was very good looking, but John was too tired to let his mouth hang open or to make a effort to get her number.

"O yes! Mr. Holmes told me to give this to you," the woman handed him a ziplock bag with pictures of a familiar room, photos of him and Sherlock pinned to the wall. "This is top secret information, it hasn't even been properly addressed to the records." The woman smiled at John got back in the cab and the cab drove off.

John read the labeling on the bag.

 _Maddie's room._

 _Poses a major threat to them._

John quickly stuffed the bag into his coat pocket where Sherlock would never find it then made his way to the flat.

XXX

"Sherlock here's the last one." John sighed as he slammed the box on top of a tower of others, one of many. John checked the time, it was already 23:04. John found Sherlock and Maddie in the kitchen. Sherlock watched as Maddie solved the 'wrong experiment's from last night.

Sherlock put a had up at John to wave him off, john huffed and said "Well if I'm not needed I'm going to bed."

Sherlock hummed in consent, obviously not paying any attention to John. Then continued to look over Maddie's shoulder.

XXX

John woke up the next morning completely content with his sleep, Sherlock had not come up and disturb him , Mis.H didn't break into his room and try to shove tea down his throat. John's eyes flashed open remembering Maddie; Mis. H by now probably knows she's a chriminal so if she finds her god knows what will happen to Maddie. John jumped out of bed slipped his house coat on and dashed out his room and down the stairs.

John ran into to the flat only to be greeted by a absolute mess. All the files that John had pulled upstairs now covered the floor, Maddie and Sherlock were sitting on the floor across for each other both in the same position with their leggs crossed and one hand pressed to their lips. Random dents painted the wall behind Sherlock and also the fireplace behind Maddie. Objects littered he floor around them, implying to John that they had been throwing what ever they could reach at each other every time they had a disagreement. The two were still awake their fingers gliding over their owne knee as if writing something down.

"Sherlock?" John broke the silence.

Both of their eyes shot open but only Sherlock terned twords John, Maddie starred over Sherlock's shoulder as if she was still thinking.

"Oh hello John, how was your night." Sherlock ascked even though he couldn't care less.

"Um… ya good it was… peaceful." John said as he scratched the back of his head trying to contemplate the situation.

"Tea would be nice thank you." Sherlock said implying for John to make some.

"Umm… ya right." John dragged his feet over to the kettle and placed it on the burner.

"Tea for two?" John ascked assuring himself on how much to make. Then a small voice came from in front of Sherlock.

"Actually tea for three thank you." Maddie gave a smile to Sherlock and John then quickly slipped back into her mind palace.

 **Please leave a review so I know wether to continue or not.**


	2. Continued to smile

**My story's are kinda getting lost in everyone else's brilliant stories so if you could please give me any feedback I very much appreciate it.**

John sat three cups on the desk closes to the spot where Maddie and Sherlock occupyed. John pulled out his computer as he sat at the desk, taking his tea in hand. He took a sip of his tea then started typing up a storm writing the latest adventure of Sherlock Holmes.

To Sherlock, John's typing was white noise, but to Maddie it was the most distracting thing on gods earth.

Click. Click. Maddie tryed her hardest not to knock the shit out of John. She coached herself through it 'respect your host. Respect your host. He has rights. Respect. Your.-'

Click.

Maddie's eyes flashed open. Still trying to keep from strangling John.

"What are you doing Hamish?" She spoke through her clinched teeth.

"Blog." John replied, unaware that he was talking to Maddie.

"Well don't…" Maddie studied what John said closer then she interrupted herself before finishing the sentence. "What the hell is that?" Maddie pushed herself up off the floor to look over John's shoulder.

John then became quickly aware that he was not talking to Sherlock. "I write about our cases and people read it."

Maddie looked at John "Well that's rubbish." Then looked back at the glowing screen.

All the commotion caused by Maddie and John ruptured Sherlock's concentration. Sherlock jumped up joining Maddie and John at the desk. He spoke "Yes it is rubbish, they just read about my hard work as if it's a fairytale." Sherlock snatched up his cup of tea and chugged it, wile Maddie looked amusingly at John's screen reading what the blogger had just written. She chuckled pointing to the picture of Sherlock with the famous hat on. "Wow, I like that, I need that on my wall-."

Maddie and John's eyes widened.

John knew that any sort of hint towards Maddie's stalker habits will send Sherlock's mind into a frenzy wanting to know more. He had to get both of them out of there before Sherlock caught onto their lies.

John spoke through the lump in his throat as he found an excuse for him and Maddie to leave. "Maddie those clothes are… terrible, let's go get you some new ones." John's eyebrows wrinkled up as he said the fashion remark. He whispered to him self "What the fuck was that?"

Maddie replied still wide eyed "o-ok?" Still wondering why her remark sounded so familiar.

"Great, Sherlock we will be back!" John said pulling Maddie out of the flat, hurrying down the stairs.

"Right ya!" Sherlock yelled out the door.

John stopped pulling Maddie right when they got to the front door and turned to her. He spoke to Maddie loud enough to sound like he was yelling but low enough so Sherlock couldn't hear.

"Listen I know exactly what your trying to hide, and I have no problem with it, I married an assassin for Christ sake. But you can't let Sherlock ever know how crazy you really are."

Maddie didn't respond at all, she just stared at him.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?" John questioned.

Maddie was slightly scared of John as his angry smile spread over his face. She thought how could someone make something so cheerful into the stuff of nightmares. "I-I must have wiped it from my mind." Maddie struggled to find her excuse.

"You what?" John tightened his lips. Maddie just moved her head waiting for an explanation.

John searched his mind for anything that could somehow trigger Maddie's memory. "Oh of course." John reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the pictures of Maddie's room and handed it to her.

Maddie's eyes scanned the pictures trying to remember why they looked so familiar. "Holy shit these are mine?"

"Yes!"

"Dam I'm a stalker." Maddie said shoving the papers back into the bag, and giving it back to John.

"That's it, no idia? Not even a spark of knowledge to your madness?" John said pushing the bag deep down into his pocket.

"Oh no John I am very much aware that I'm mad, but what your talking about, I haven't got a clue. Look, I'm sure we will figure out who I am but as of right now all I have is those pictures and my terrifying skill set." Maddie said as if assuring John that she has no recollection.

John huffed as he pulled open the front door of 221B.

"Where are you going?" Maddie asked grabbing John's hand and pulling him back. "You can't leave me here with him."

John smirked "welcome to my world." John tightened his hand around Maddie's and pulled her out the door. " I told you those clothes are terrible darling ." John said in his best posh voice.

He hailed a cab and told the cabbie to go to the mall. Maddie could not wipe the big grin she had on her face. She whispered to herself "My Hamish." Then continued to smile.

 **Let me know if im wasting my time or not because I half think the reason my story is lacking likes and follows is because of Maddie in the since that she is a new character.**


	3. Bad judgement

A searing pain grew in the middle of Sherlock's brain as he sat in front of the files littering the floor. His back pressed against the couch and his legs crossed over eachother on the cold ground. It has been a while since the last time Sherlock has worked his brain into an over load. He needed his mind to stop just for a minute, he wasn't finding a solution to the case and didn't see one I sight. Sherlock reached deep underneath the couch as his shaking hands searched for a small rectangular box. His hands clasped an object similar to what he was looking for. He dragged it out of the dark and into the light illuminating from a nearby lamp. A grin teased at the corner of the detectives mouth confirming that what he had pulled from underneath the bed was in fact, exactly what he was looking for. The case creaked open - Sherlock was rather proud of the sound because it implied that it hadn't been opened in a long time. His fingers glided across smooth glasses that has definitely seen more desperate times. Sherlock took the syringe and held the needle to his vain.

Sherlock knows that if John caches him in the act then he will flip out but he doesn't get it, there are only two ways to tern off his brain; either stimulation -no matter how it is produced- or to cut the brain off at its source, with a bullet. Sherlock was fine either way but believe it or not he chose the less harmful path.

Sherlock pressed the needle into his arm and pumped the liquid in. Sherlock moaned as the injection coursed through his veins. As he pulled the needle out he heard the front door open. He quickly scrambled to push the syringe back into the box and slid it back under the couch before John or Maddie could even reach the stairs. Sherlock closed his eyes as the drug quickly took effect. pulling him under the waters drowning out awareness, thinking, expectations, and above all drowning out the two people who just stomped their way into the flat.

Sherlock woke to be greeted by the moon peeking in through the window shining a bit of light into the flat, just enough so Sherlock could see his surroundings. The drugs had wore off and his mind started up once more processing the papers that still lay in frunt of him. Every thing remained right where he left it before he shut himself down but still something remained out of place. Sherlock's body tilted at an angle du to the couch cushions being pushed out around something. Sherlock turned to be greeted by Maddie's face inches from his own, fast asleep.

Sherlock wondered ' _how could she trust me this much to completely rely on me for her safety?'_ Sherlock turned back to the position that he occupied before as he closed his eyes he thought to himself _'who would trust me?'._

Sherlock's mind raced as it came to a conclusion, he can't prove that she did it, but he can't not prove that she did it. Unless...

Sherlock's eyes shot open as he launched forward to snatch up a piece of paper.

It said-

 _The suspect is able to disarm a highly trained sniper with in a couple of seconds._

Sherlock did his best impression of an evil grin as he turned towards Maddie but his path was cut off at the sight of John standing in the door way.

"No no don't do that look." John said pointing at Sherlock.

"I'm sorry did I miss something?" Sherlock was quick to respond still keeping his grin.

"You two looked really cute just then, don't spoil it with that face, I have nightmares about that face."

"How long have you been standing there?" Sherlock asked unsure about what John has seen.

"Since you turned to her. I'm on high alert to keep you two from killing each other… or kill in general."

Sherlock snickered "I suppose you're right." Sherlock said getting up off the floor and swiftly moving to the desk.

John's attention floated back to Maddie sleeping peacefully on the couch, a fatherly love flowed over him as his face softened. John made the mistake of taking his focus off of Sherlock who had just pulled the gun from the drawer in John's desk.

John's smile quickly evolved into a dropping motion causing his mouth to hang open. As his eyes trailed up to Sherlock and followed his arm which was raised towards Maddie with a gun and the end of it.

"Sherlock what the hell are you doing?" John spat out the words in an enraged whisper.

"Your not going to like this." Sherlock replied as his finger teased at the trigger.

"O come on Sherlock don't start this again." John's hands balled as he remembered that two nights ago Sherlock had turned the gun on himself.

"O do relax," Sherlock said rolling his eyes, "shall we begin?"

John dove forward pushing the guns aim upward away from Maddie firing a shot into the wall. John had his back to Maddie so he was unsure if she had woken up even though he was almost positive she has. John's theory was soon confirmed as a strong hand gripped his shoulders and ripped him from his feet and sent him flying through the air. John's back came down on the corner of the couch. With a harsh sound of his spine coming into contact with the frame Maddie immediately regretted her decision. John let out a yell as the rest of his body settled onto the cold hard ground. Sherlock and Maddie watched as John brought his knees up to his chest and laid there until he gained the breath that was just knocked out of him. Sherlock watched more in disappointment that Maddie was obviously capable of all the things that the thief was. Maddie watched in horror at what she had done before rushing to John's aid.

"No no don't touch me!" John said gasping for air as he held up a hand to push Maddie away.

Maddie stumbled back, "O my god, John I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Maddie said this in so much panic that it made John feel sorry for her.

Sherlock plopped down in his chair, crossed his arms and pouted, that was his last attempt at trying to prove Maddie innocent. Maddie soon joined Sherlock, sitting herself down into her wooden chair. Maddie glared at Sherlock as he played with the gun that had just caused so many problems.

"You where going to shoot me," Maddie gridded her teeth, "Again?"

Sherlock looked over at her with half open eyes not showing a single sign remorse. "Yes yes I was."

"You are so unbelievable!" Maddie's scream was cut short by John practically dragging himself over to his chair.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked honestly he knew the answer, but apparently it was the nice thing to do.

John held his pointer finger to his lips silencing the two. "Let's just, just shhh." John said as he laid his head back against the back of his chair and shut his eyes to nurse himself from the pain. "Let's just all shut up..."


End file.
